MZD
- LT▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - Sunny Park▾= - 1P= - 2P= - Creator= - Drum Step= - Lucky Techno= - Speed Dance= - Sweetronica= - Light-Visual Pop= - Rice Metal= - Graviol= - Orbitalic Revolution= - Hard Renaissance= }} - 20▾= - 1P= - 2P= - Chibbiko Idol= - Ever Pop= - Asian Concerto= - Dark Opera= - Tekno Girl= - Pyramid= - License= }} - Portable 2= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 19▾= - 1P= - Karaoke= - Techno Kayo= - Retro Future= - Tabla'n Bass= - Flower Pop= }} - 18▾= - Reckless Rave= - Trance Euro= - Mongol= }} - 17▾= - 1P= - Second Heaven= - Metal Flow= - Tokyo Roman= - Happy J-Vogue= - Ryusei Rave= - Fever Robo= }} - 16▾= - 1P= - Jig= - Elegoth= - J-Tekno Trance= - Hip Rock= - Spy= }} - 15▾= - 1P= - Visual= - Latin= - Propose= - Anthem Trance= }} - 11▾= - Drm'n Fry= - Missa-Remi= - Techno Boo= - Taiga= }} - 10▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 9▾= - 1P= - 2P= - Des-Nawa= - Mellow= - Showa Kayo= }} - 7▾= - 1P= - 2P= - J-Garage Pop= - Night Out= - Dragon Dance= - Visual 2= }} - 5▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 2▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} }} |caption = The eternal, godly boy who created the Pop'n World. |birthplace = Amazon Basin Aoki-cho |birthdate = September 28th |gender = Male |race = God |ecolor = Blue |hcolor = Brown |hobby = Tree climbing |relative = Hatena (his shadow) |like = Peter Pan (eternal youth) |dislike = "Hard to tell.." (In other words, a secret) |appearance1 = pop'n music 2 |appearance2 = pop'n music 4-pop'n music 5, pop'n music 7, pop'n music 9-pop'n music 11, pop'n music 15 ADVENTURE, pop'n music portable 2-present |theme = Many remixes for original songs (sometimes crossover songs) Mixture (ee'MALL, formerly) Mixtural (ee'MALL) UK Garage (ee'MALL) Anthem Trance Handz Up Reckless Rave カルマ (TV/Anime) Rinascita CORE PRIDE (TV/Anime) Murakumo All Private BEMANI Academy Songs Blood Metal FUNKY SUMMER BEACH L-an!ma perditus†paradisus 辿る君を超えて o†o Vinculum stellarum Popperz Chronicle |designer = Piu:KOHA (pop'n 7), shio (pop'n 9-11, Reckless Rave, Blood Metal), VJ GYO (Techno-Boo, Missa-Remi, THE MOVIE), ちっぴー/ちっひ (ADVENTURE, Tokyo Roman (with VJ GYO)), きの子/ゆっきノコ (Propose, Visual, and Anthem Trance REMIX (with ちっぴー), Techno Kayo), eimy (PARTY♪, Murakumo, TUNE STREET (with かーる)), もとこ (Sengoku Retsuden, Tabla'n Bass), かーる (TUNE STREET (with eimy), Flower Pop), square_head (fantasia), HES (Tekno Girl), へす子 (Chibikko Idol) |icon = }} MZD is one of the characters from pop'n music 2, and a mainstay or usual character in the entire franchise. Personality 六本木でアクマと呼ばれた男。てゆーかポップンの神。 こーみえてもめんどうみがいいので、旅にでたキャラたちの代わりを１人で努めることに…。(後ろの影) 破壊力－Ａ スピード－Ａ 射程距離－∞ 持続力－Ａ 精密動作性－Ｃ 成長性－Ｅ 最大時100m 最小時0.0001mm The man who is called the Roppongi devil. Or rather the Pop'n God. Though it might seem simple it's complicated, he acts alone in place of the characters who were sent on a journey... (The shadow behind him) Destructive force - A speed - A range - infinite durability - A operable precision - C growth potential - E maximum time 100m, minimum time 0.0001mm MZD is described as a godly "eternal boy" with a secret personality. He remixes several of the characters' music. An animate dark, shadowy ghost-like creature, known as Hatena (?), is said to be his shadow and companion. He wields a white, heart shaped lapis in pop'n music ラピストリア. It is revealed that his lapis is more powerful than Jade's. Character Information See MZD/Character Information. History pop'n music 20 fantasia has MZD sensing the four elements power residing by four wielders. Mimi and Nyami are tasked by him to find the users with their backgrounds. Then, in pop'n music Sunny Park, they found the users to be Retsu, Fuga, Hiumi and Rinka, coinciding the four wielders as Tsugidoka!. Their elements are fire, wind ice and nature. Appearance MZD wasn't originally a playable character, but is now one of them in the newer games. MZD wears a white-orange sweatshirt, navy green shorts and black and white shoes, along with red and blue lined socks. He wears a blue cap and his orange square glasses with black lenses. A bluish-black shadow (Known by most as ? or Hatena) appears behind him. MZD gains a 2P palette that consists of darker variants of every clothing, excluding his bottom garments, including a maroon color for his shirt and socks, a deep velvet for his lens and hat, and a black color for the rest. He has a blue color for part of his socks and under his shirt, and wears tan-colored hi-tops. Pop'n Music 2 In Pop'n Music 2, MZD became a visual character. In the first game the original developer was MZD Mommy. MZD was originally used to replace old characters and songs, giving him different color palettes for each old song. Pop'n Music 4 In pop'n music 4, MZD was given a design change and was used for remixes rather than used for old songs. This design was used until pop'n music 6. MZD dons glasses with a light orange frame and blue lens and a blue cap. His apparel is a white, long-sleeved shirt with a vest that shares the same manner as his glasses frame, a scarlet scarf, jade-green shorts, and black boots with red-white-striped socks. This palette is summoned for all remixed versions of the songs from the first two Pop'n Music releases, with the exception of J-Tekno and Enka, especially the songs from the next release: *I REALLY WANT TO HURT YOU ～僕らは完璧さ Single edit *Hi-Tekno Millennium mix *すれちがう２人 Millennium mix *Candy Blue ~Vocal Best Version *Love Is Strong To The Sky ~V.B.-Remaster MZD's re-coloring includes a darker version of his main Pop'n 5 palette, including black colors for his cap, lens, shirt, shorts, and boots, a navy blue scheme for his frame, a gray color for his scarf and socks, and a cerulean color for his vest. It is only usable for: *Quick Master Millennium mix *お江戸花吹雪 TEYAN-day MIX Note: Hatena is seen less in this design. Pop'n Music 7 Pop'n Music 7 seemed to have a tad of a style change while keeping the art closest to the original, in Pop'n 7 MZD was given a full DJ Booth. During his "MISS" animation, you can see his shadow flipping the player off like in the original. This Design was kept until Pop'n 8. MZD have a light-orange shirt and wears a beige cap on his head. He dons black shorts and shoes, and have socks, consisting of red, yellow, and green strips on the top. This is his original 1P color palette, and was used in Dragon Dance REMIX. In his J-Garage Pop REMIX palette, MZD's clothing mimics Kelly's colors, such as a cyan hue on his shirt, glasses frame, and other highlights. He has a midnight teal color everywhere, and midnight blue color on his socks. Also, MZD has pink and purple highlights on each sock. His hair seems to be shaded into a dark brown color. His Night Out REMIX re-coloring maintains his hair color, while his entire vestments are colored plum and black. His shoes are colored navy blue, and his stripes for his socks are colored magenta and cerulean. MZD's Visual 2 REMIX palette only shifts his shirt color red. Pop'n Music 9 Although not thudding a cafe inspiration, Pop'n 9 features MZD in an orange-grey striped sweater and orange cap; his whole attire is colored black. This design was used until pop'n music 11, and was used in Des-Nawa only. This is mainly MZD's original color palette. It was used again in FUNKY SUMMER BEACH from Pop'n Music Lapistoria. In his 2P palette, MZD's color scheme seems to bear dark turquoise and dark blue colors, though he receives dark green shorts, orange lens, and the identical black boots. This palette is also used in Mellow REMIX. His Showa Kayo REMIX palette shares Murasaki's clothing hues, such as a violet color that goes to his stripes and and frames, and a black color everywhere, but his gray stripes on his sweater. His Drm'n Fry palette has some bright and lousy colors, such as a chartreuse set of stripes and glasses frames from Jill. He has blue lens, blue shorts, and the same black color for his shoes and hat. Pop'n Music 11's Missa-Remi includes a pale skin tone for MZD, powder-blue-colored lens, a dark turquoise color for the stripes, and the same black color everywhere, especially his hair. This is later applied again in CORE PRIDE from Pop'n Music 20 fantasia. Techno Boo recolors MZD's skin into a tan tone and his hat white. His entire vestments carry a Jamaican color scheme, and his bottom features are black. Yunta does not make a cameo in MZD's animations, but his dummy takes over. MZD's apparel is re-shifted into a grayscale scheme, which is only shown in Taiga REMIX. Anthem Trance In Pop'n Music 10, MZD is seen with a black-blue sweater or large shirt and a scarf. His original color palette is confirmed in KARMA, from pop'n music portable. His 2P color palette recolored as an orion figure with his entire appearance colored black, while his lens are blue and his outer glow and frame are cyan. His shadow is fading from blue to black. His 2P palette is confirmed in perditus†paradisus from pop'n music ラピストリア. ADVENTURE In pop'n music 15, MZD was given a new design and new remixes. This design was held as a favorite by many for the longest time and still is, this design was used many times within the game. MZD's apparel is a red shirt with a black jersey overlapping, as well as a chartreuse cap and headset with white sections. He was accessorized with golden bang bracelets on his right, a ring located on his ring finger, and a pendant. His Visual REMIX color palette re-colors him with light brown hair, black glasses frame, and a black hat with yellow and red sections. His top features insist of the same manners, while the bottom have white shorts with yellow highlights that seem to share identical schemes with his boots. MZD's recoloring for Latin REMIX gives him tan skin and yellow hair, especially a white color for his headband, glasses frame, and hand accessories. His lens are black and shares the color of his jersey, additional to the cerulean color of his hat and pant highlights. Underneath MZD's shirt is colored honeydew, and his shoes were yellow. The recoloring for Propose REMIX reverts his hair color and skin tone back to his colors for his original palette; however, his shirt, highlights, shoes, and part of his cap are white. His cap and lens are fuchsia, and only his glasses frame is black. His Anthem Trance REMIX palette gives him no identical colors for his Pop'n 10 colors, yet it moderately represents his 2P color palette for it. MZD has a white and pale skin tone, matching his headband, accessories, and shoes. His hair is black, matching his jersey, highlights, and part of his cap, while the rest of his clothing are cyan. PARTY♪ In Pop'n Music 16, MZD is seen with no chair, but floating in the air with many TV-like screens surrounding him. MZD's appearance gives him a red vest with dark cream yellow fur on the top, a white shirt underneath, blue shorts, and white-black high-tops with yellow socks, matching his cap. This design went through many changes before being final, and was later used in pop'n music 17 THE MOVIE for Handz Up, a Beatmania IIDX song. The palette for Jig REMIX gives MZD a set of "earthy" colors, like the different shades of brown (regular, dark, and lightly pale) for his vest and shirt, green hues (dark jade and forest) for his shoes, and gray colors for the cap, shorts, and socks. In MZD's recoloring for Elegoth REMIX, his appearance is entirely colored as various of purple color schemes; the dark violet color matches his vest, shoe highlights, and accessories, and only his hair is colored regular violet. The rest are colored light violet and lilac. The color palette for J-Tekno Trance REMIX reverts MZD's facial feature colors to his original palette, but his lens were colored light yellow and his cap dark grey. His top attire are given with light cyan and dark cerulean color schemes, while his shorts and shoes are given black-gray colors. Hip Rock REMIX gives MZD a tan skin tone, a navy blue color for his cap, white glasses frame with cerulean lens, and his identical brown color for his hair. MZD's Spy REMIX palette gives him very lifeless colors that consist of dark gray for his cap, shoes, socks, shirt, glasses frame and shorts, a neutral gray color for his fur section, and a light gray color for his vest. His new color palette for Rinascita, from pop'n music portable 2, gives MZD a cyan color for his glasses frame, vest and sections for his shoes. The rest of his outfit is black, while a skew of white is discovered in his fur section and soles. This is also used again in o†o from pop'n music うさぎと猫と少年の夢. In his 2P color palette, MZD gains a slightly dark-medium skin tone, and pale blonde hair color. His entire clothing is white, while the vest and shoes are yellow; his pants are pale gray, unlike others. THE MOVIE In Pop'n Music 17, his design is loosely based off of a concept from the previous game. This design was used in Pop'n 17, 18, and 20's remixes. Originally, MZD has a white triangular beanie with a red tab, black glasses and red lens. He wears a scarf with gray patterns, a purple vest underneath his grayish-striped shirt, white pants, black fingerless gloves, and black shoes. In his Metal Flow palette, it schemes Flow Flow's debut colors, such as MZD's fuchsia hair, sky blue lens with matching cap and stripes, and a blue-to-midnight blue gradient, additional to the white around his pants and sneakers, while his gloves and parts of his sneakers maintains the black color. MZD's palette for Tokyo Roman REMIX gives him white schemes for his hat, jacket, and shirt, along with a slightly dark cerulean on his shirt and scarf's stripes and glasses, an orange color for his pants, yellow for his lens and scarf, and dark brown and black for his gloves and shoes. The palette from Happy J Vogue REMIX resembles to look like MZD's original pop'n 17 palette, but with cerulean lens, pink jacket, and sandy brown hair. The palette only used for Ryusei Rave REMIX grants MZD Ryusei Honey's color scheme: tan complexion, cyan hair, aquamarine clothing, and blue shoes; an additional fuchsia is added to his scarf pattern,. His glasses matches his hair and shoes, and carries a dark pink tab. The Fever Robo REMIX palette has a yellow jacket, periwinkle stripes, a red scarf, and black glasses with magenta lens. In pop'n music 18 せんごく列伝, MZD was given with regular and light pink variants everywhere, along with an amount of yellow on his lens, scarf, and shoes. This palette was only from Trance Euro. Sengoku Retsuden's Mongol REMIX gives MZD a salmon red cap along with a matching set of stripes for his scarf, yellow scarf and socks platinum-silver shirt, cerulean shorts, and gray shoes. His design for Sengoku Retsuden has been kept in pop'n music 20 fantasia, with the first remix palette of Chibikko Idol REMIX. He shares Minit's coloring scheme that consists of cerulean hair, fuchsia clothing, light blue lens, light pink vest, and white-light-yellow-striped shirt. MZD's Ever Pop REMIX re-coloring shares Higurashi's palette, additional to a dark yellow accent on his scarf and an orange color for the padding of his shoes. He also has Tang-Tang's coloring, but with light violet lens, and gray stripes and socks. This only occurs in Asian Concerto REMIX. MZD's color palette for Dark Opera REMIX has Baum's palette, consisting of his violet outfit, lavender hair, and black highlights, with the use of red lens and accents. Sengoku Retsuden MZD only has two original remixes in this game, the other two songs are a revision of Des-NAWA and Reckless Rave. Speaking of Reckless Rave, MZD's entire appearance is truly identical to his original design from ADVENTURE, albeit it's a recoloring with black and pale dirty-gold color schemes. MZD also has dark yellow hair and yellow lens. The design is the same as in pop'n music ADVENTURE but is shown wearing a maroon-hue samurai armor in the NET Taisou Mode card. TUNE STREET MZD was given a whole new design for Pop'n Music 19, it was here that his hair was canonically revealed. Some agree that this design was off for the reason that he appears shorter and or more childlike. Instead of sitting at something, he stands while summoning turntables, and different holographics are surrounding him. MZD wears a black visor, while his glasses changed to white with purple lens. His whole attire is a gray shirt that prints a CD icon on the center and a black vest. He also wears a pair of turquoise shorts, and black socks and shoes with cyan highlights and laces. MZD carries a red chip around his neck, along with a left wristband. His Karaoke REMIX palette gives him light mandarin hair and red glasses with blue lens, as well as a black variant for his visor, vest, and shoes, and a cerulean version for the rest of his outfit. MZD's chip remains its color. MZD's Techno Kayo REMIX palette shares Pino's coloring scheme: fuchsia hair, glasses frame, and shorts; neon green visor, vest, necklace, and accents; and cyan lens and shirt with a yellow ring on the center of his shirt. His shoes remain their black color. MZD is given a different variant for his Retro Future Groove: it includes his powder blue hair, chartreuse visor, a black vest, a violet shirt, periwinkle lens, shoes, chip, and wristband, and shaded honeydew sections. The palette looks identical to Walker. His complexion is tan and his hair espresso brown, while his glasses frame is dark gray with light yellow lens. MZD's vest and shoes are black, his shirt magenta, his shorts and other accessories dark gold and light yellow, and his visor violet. This palette only occurs in Tabla'n Bass REMIX. MZD is given an extremely different color palette for Flower Pop REMIX, with chocolate brown hair, a white frame with fuchsia lens, a fuchsia wristband, a light teal shirt, a violet vest, gray shorts with teal accents, and dark violet shoes with black soles, and grey socks. Murakumo MZD's hair is bluish-black, while he wears a green cap. He wears a dark blue short-sleeved jacket over a grayish-black shirt and green shorts with similarly-colored shoes. Strangely, MZD's eyes are not shown literally, as in his FEVER! Animation, his glasses also don't shown themselves, which is implied that in this version, MZD is not wearing his glasses. His 2P palette is also used again in 辿る君を超えて from Usaneko. Sunny Park No new remixes appear in pop'n music Sunny Park, but an individual song for MZD. L-an!ma In pop'n music ラピストリア, MZD wears a black cap, blue shades, and a blue scarf. He also wears black pants, black and blue shoes, black and navy bracelets, long white stockings and a black shirt over a turquoise jacket. The WIN animation shows that MZD's outfit was changed, wearing a black cap with a red pop-kun, white shorts, gray school uniform, white gloves, and a dark blue cloak with a yellow strap that says "kami" (神, meaning "god"). His shoes remain. In his FEVER WIN and LOSE animations, he wears a light grey beanie, white gloves, light blue shades, light grey shorts, red bowtie, white principal uniform with grey straps, and a blue cloak. Only his socks remained unchanged, while his shoes were modified. Popperz Chronicle In pop'n music peace, MZD wears a navy beanie with a yellow Pop-kun, black shades with yellow frames, navy-and-light-blue striped shirt, white jacket, yellow shorts and navy shoes. In his 2P, his beanie becomes light blue and Pop-kun white, his shirt light-blue-and-white striped, his hair yellow, his shades yellow with black frame, his jacket black, his shorts white, and his shoes light-blue-and-black. He also has his skin tan. Cameos MZD creates a background cameo for Anthem in pop'n music 7. In pop'n music 12 いろは, MZD does not have any remixes or fully animated designs, but he was a cameo in the selection cards. MZD is only shown in his dark blue kimono, with a black beanie, white highlights and lavender-colored lens. The same thing goes to pop'n music 13 CARNIVAL, as MZD does not have any remixes or fully animated designs in this game either, but appeared in the "Secret" selection in game, with a top hat and a blue-striped sweater. In a "special card" he was given a design which has him wearing a hat with a crown and jewels attached to it. In pop'n music 14 FEVER!, MZD appears as a "real life" character, although it says on the website that the design means nothing. His attire is identical to his appearance in pop'n music 10. The designs for the selection cards resemble that of DanceDanceRevolution's character style. MZD makes cameos on ?'s FEVER WIN animations. In Nova's FEVER WIN animation, MZD is shown wearing a light green-colored jacket with a hood, white shorts, and gray shoes with dark teal socks. His glasses have a white frame with green lens. Both MZD and ? appear at the end of アフターパーティー. MZD makes an appearance in Pop'n Xmas 2004, wearing red glasses, a green scarf, and a santa hat. NET Self Changes: Attack was formerly BAD Play was formerly LOSE was formerly Other Character Comments See MZD/Character Comments. Trivia *Despite of appearing to be unsure about his own birth date, MZD's birth date is identical to Pop'n Music's first AC release date on September 28th, 1998. **He also shares his birthdate with Kumoha-san and Mr. Katucco. *MZD is the one who created Pop'n World. **Lapistoria, the parallel world, was also created by him. *MZD's remix sprites are not playable. As such, he usually gains another sprite that's playable, but not connected to any song. **His playable sprites in 15-19 don't have a 2P version. *Although MZD received new animations and palettes for the Private Bemani Academy songs in Sunny Park, none of them give him a new portrait, each song jacket having a small illustration of him in the corner instead. *In the expert cards for ADVENTURE, MZD was seen on both. The Hell 15 card led to many fans treating the characters on the card (Hoshi no Hito, ?, and Sigma) to be a family of some kind. *In the opening of Lapistoria and in his portraits, MZD's eyes are barely visible. It is unknown if they are blue or if that is just the effect from the lenses. **This marks the first time that MZD's eyes were visible in the whole series. **MZD's eyes were confirmed to be blue, since they were slightly visible in Pop'n music Lapistoria. *MZD has the second-most icons out of any Pop'n Music character throughout the entire series, behind Yuli, Mimi and Nyami. *The joke from Second Heaven, , a Japanese mispronunciation of "Somebody scream!", is used on MZD's LOSE Play dialogue on his NET Self. *Jade appears in MZD's lose animation in pop'n music ラピストリア. **Mimi and Nyami make cameos on MZD's FEVER! Win animation as well. *MZD receives his own emoticon on the Pop'n Music Twitter page as レ■ー■). *In Lapistoria, his lapis is the opposite color of Jade's since he represents the good to Jade's evil. *MZD was revealed to be wearing an engagement ring in his Popper's Lounge interview. *A more realistically drawn MZD appears in beatmania IIDX 12 HAPPY SKY's movie for Votum Stellarum, along with Tran. *MZD does know Yuli and is often seen in remixes of his songs. Gallery See MZD/Gallery. Category:Characters Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Pop'n Music 2 Characters Category:Males Category:AC Characters Category:Pop'n Music 2 Category:Main Characters